The day I met you
by Paranoid Songtress
Summary: {Story Done}During KH. Riku has a partner named Alexia, who's also working for Maleficent to earn her freedom. When she finally gets it, Riku must work alone. When he finally trys to kill Sora and take Kairi, she gets in the way.
1. Two partners

The Day I Met You  
  
Chapter 1   
  
In the grand hall of Hollow Bastion, someone was talking to the witch. Maleficent smirked. "Alexia, you wish your freedom, is that right?" A fifteen-year-old girl kneed in front of her. She had short, black hair with icy blue highlights and emerald eyes that were always looking to the floor. She wore a white revealing tank top and blue jeans. "Yes, Maleficent." Alexia answered in an obedient tone.  
  
"Very well, dear. Go find the girl named Alice and capture her." Maleficent ordered. "She will be in a world called Wonderland." "As you wish, Maleficent." Alexia stood up and disappeared in a flash of black smoke.  
  
"Do you think she can get Alice?" Someone taunted. Maleficent glared to that person, who was hiding in the shadows of the room. "Wait and see, my dear boy." A boy about Alexia's age stepped forward. "My name's Riku, not boy." "Very well, Riku. Follow her in case something happens."  
  
Alexia traveled through the shadows in Wonderland. 'Damn it, where is that girl, Alice?' She walked through the Bizarre Room to the Queen's castle. 'Good thing, I'm invisible to everyone here.' Then, three people caught her eye. A boy about fourteen with chestnut brown hair, a duck and a tall dog. "The boy. I sense a strange aura protecting him." Alexia muttered to herself quietly. Then, she remembered. The boy was the one Maleficent and the other guy Riku was talking about. The keyblade master. I think his name was Sora. 'I'll just watch the trial for now.'  
  
"All of you including Alice is guilty!" The Queen of Hearts screamed. 'That Queen of hearts is such a bitch.' Alexia rolled her eyes. 'I better get her now.' A tower and more card guards appeared. The boy pulled out an oversized key. When everyone was busy fighting, Alexia used the powers Maleficent gave her to get into the cage Alice was in. "WHO ARE YOU?" Alice screamed. But no one heard that except Alexia. "You don't want to know. Now, to keep you quiet during the trip." Alexia pulled out a magic wand. "Silencio!"  
  
Alice opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. "Nicely done, Alexia." Riku smirked. Alexia turned and saw him. "Just call me Alex for short." "Fine, Alex. I'll carry her back." Riku placed Alice on his back. Then, Riku and Alex chanted this, "When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock." (A/n: That came from Charmed.) A portal appeared in front of them. Both ran through it quickly.  
  
"Lower the cage!" The Queen ordered. The cage was lowered. Then, they found out Alice was gone. Sora and his new friends looked everywhere but couldn't find her. The Cheshire Cat told them that Alice was no longer in Wonderland.  
  
"Where are those two kids?" Captain Hook said impatiently. "I bet they don't have the princess." Ursula snorted. "You guys are too impatient." Alex and Riku appeared with Alice, who still couldn't talk.  
  
"That's the princess?!" Jafar yelled. "She's mute!!" "That's because Alex casted a silence spell on her." Riku shook his head. At the corner of Alex's eyes, she saw Riku looked at her strangely a second later. "Anyway, why did you cast the spell, Alexia?" Maleficent asked.  
  
"Because it was too risky. The keyblade master was in that world." From Alex's palm, an image of the keyblade master and his new friends projected in front of them. Riku backed away. "Sora! That bastard." The image disappeared as Alex's hand curled into a fist. "To think, he used to be your friend." "Shut up, Alex!" Riku snapped. Then, he noticed she had a burn scar on her left arm. It was a circle with three symbols. The first symbol was a tear, the second was a flame and the third was a thunderbolt. The three symbols seemed to be connected to each other. Alex backed away about a few feet.  
  
Then, she pulled out the same magic wand. "Don't make me jinx you for no reason." She pointed it at Riku's chest. Riku pulled out his sword. Both stood in their fighting positions. "Fine, then. Bring it on!" "Now, children. Don't fight. We've got more things to discuss." Jafar said, breaking up the fight. They both hated it when Jafar called them children.   
  
"Jafar, they are not children." Hook corrected. "They're fifteen. Anyway, I want to see them fight." "We all have things to do." Maleficent looked at both Riku and Alex. "You two go find the next princess." "All right." "Jafar will go with you." Maleficent said. But, Jafar had gone ahead. Riku rolled his eyes. He followed Alex toward the portal Jafar left behind. "Oh, one more thing. You have to use a gummi ship this time." Maleficent told them.  
  
Later in the gummi ship...  
  
"So, Riku. Why did you join Maleficent anyway?" Alex asked. Riku sighed. "So you want to know?" "Yeah, of course!" "Fine, only if you tell me why you joined her. You first."  
  
"Well, I was enslaved since I was about five. I served the princess of my world when I was about twelve. She was cold and never cared about anyone but herself. Then one day about a year ago, Maleficent appeared in front of me. She and I made a deal. I would help her find the princesses of heart. In return, she would give me my freedom. That same day, Maleficent examined the princess I served. She knew that girl was not pure of heart. I left that world with Maleficent. After that, she, Jafar and Ursula taught me how to use magic."  
  
"That's interesting." Riku smirked. "You want to know my story, right?" Alex nodded. Riku sighed. "All right. You saw the keyblade master. His name is Sora. He's a friend of mine. He and I are fighting over this girl, Kairi. I joined Maleficent to find Kairi and keep her away from Sora." Alex stood up so fast that her chair nearly went flying. "That's it?!" Riku nodded.  
  
'The princesses are needed to open the door. Hey, what if-? Nah. Can't be.' Alex shook that off her mind. "Riku!" "What now, Alex?" "What would you do if that girl, Kairi is one of the princesses of heart?" Alex asked. Riku flinches. "I don't want to think about it." In her chair, Alex fell asleep.

_She's running in a hallway in the castle of Hollow Bastion.  
"I have to stop Riku before he kills Sora." She mutters while panting. Finally, she reaches the Grand Hall. She sees Riku and Sora, fighting. "Riku, don't do this." Sora says. "Kairi wouldn't want this."  
  
"DIE SORA!!" Riku yells as he begins to give the final blow. Alex can't take it any longer. "RIKU!! NO!!" She screams, stopping his attack. Sora just sits there and watching them. "Riku..."  
  
"Riku, why are you doing this?" Alex asks, still blocking his attack. "I want to save Kairi! That's why!" Riku answered. "Why did you come back, Alexia?" "You call this saving her!" Alexia screamed. "You don't understand, do you? Sora, run now!"  
  
Sora starts running away from that place. Riku twists Alexia's arm. "Tell me why did you come back!" Alexia screamed in pain. "I came back to save you, Riku! I came to save you from Maleficent! I came back for you!" "Wrong, Alexia!!" Riku twisted her arm even more. She winced in pain. "You can't see it, can you? The powers Maleficent gave you! They will consume you! The darkness will! Riku! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Riku demanded.  
_  
"Alex, wake up!" Riku shook her awake. Alex had a feeling something was going to happen soon.  
  
Authoress notes  
  
I guess you've noticed. This takes place during the first Kingdom Hearts game. I just thought of this while watching my best friend play Kingdom Hearts, my absolute favorite game. Sorry, it's mostly about Riku and Alexia AKA Alex than Sora. Oh yeah! Most of the spells Alex will use are from Harry Potter. But, she'll still use the spells in Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Sarah: Oh well. I really want to write this.

Jasmine: Why's that? You've got three fics on this account and a few more on your other.

Sarah: I hope I don't get a writer's block on this. 'Cuz I have a few ideas that might be inresting.

Alex: -pops out of the fic- HI!!!

Sarah: OMG! What's she doing?

Jasmine: I let her pop out of the fic! GEEZ! SARAH, USE YOUR COMMON SENSE!

Sarah: Please read and review.


	2. The Beast

**Chapter two: The Beast**  
  
**(Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned except Alex.)**  
  
-Flashback-  
  
_In the secret place...  
  
"Hey Sora!" "What, Riku?" Young Sora asked impatiently. "Maybe we're older, we can find a way to get off the islands." Young Riku stated. "Maybe. But first, let's go meet the new girl." Sora said, walking out of the cave.  
  
Riku followed him and then, stopped. He spun around and saw a keyhole on the mysterious wooden door. He began to walk toward it and somehow it opened.  
_  
Riku woke up and saw Alex talking Jafar, who had two princesses, which were both under a sleeping spell. "The one with black hair's Jasmine. The blonde's Cinderella. That's what I've heard from Maleficent." Jafar snorted. "You got two birds with one stone. That will save Maleficent some trouble." She muttered. "Now, what do we do?" Riku asked, fully awake.  
  
'I have a really bad feeling this now.' Alex thought, taking the princesses to the castle. In the Grand hall, she spotted Maleficent with Hook and Hades, who turned and saw her. "Well, what do you know? Alexia's back with two princesses while Jafar and Riku are going after the others." Hades said, appeared behind her, "Are you playing delivery girl today?" She didn't answer.  
  
Hook took the princesses and put them into capsules that Maleficent created for them. Alex fell to her knees, panting. "They're so heavy." "No, they're not." Hook protested. "Then, try carrying them while jumping through Rising Falls." Alex panted. She was so out of breath. "That sounds tiring." Ursula said. "Who's the next one?" Riku asked, showing up with Jafar.  
  
"The princess named Ariel from Atlantica." Maleficent replied. "I believe she's in Ursula's world. There is another. Her name is Belle." Alex turned to leave and had her wand in hand. Then, it disappeared and reappeared in Maleficent's hand. "Aren't you getting fed up by using his wand all the time?" Hades asked. "Maybe." Alex replied emotionless. The wand dematerialized and a bow appeared with a quiver of arrows. "Use my gift well." She had a voice say.  
  
'This is no ordinary gift. That's for sure.' Alex thought as she left to find the next princess. Riku said nothing as he followed to the portal. The next thing they knew they were in countryside, near a village. "OK. Belle's gotta close by." Riku stated. "Alex, you stay here and I'll..." "I hate it when you call the shots." She whined. Riku rolled his eyes. "Huh? What's going on over there?"  
  
A man stood outside a cottage with so many people and a woman seemed to be defending her father. "No, my father isn't crazy!" She screamed. "Belle, if you only marry me, I promise he will not go." The man said. "No way, Gaston! I won't marry you!" Belle screamed.  
  
"Belle! Belle! Help me!" Her father yelled. "Please!" "Louise, tell us again what you saw at the castle." The people demanded. "I saw a beast. He was about seven, no, eight feet tall!" Louise said. "Take him away." Gaston ordered.  
  
"BELLE!!!" Louise yelled. Belle rushed into the cottage and came out with a mirror. "My father isn't crazy! There's the proof!" She held the mirror up. "Show me the beast!" An image appeared of the beast. (I'm not going to describe him because he's in KH. So, you should know how he looks like.) All the woman became frightened. "He will take our children and eat them."  
  
"This is boring. That beast is harmless when he's around Belle." Alex said as she put an arrow on her bow. "Who are you aiming at?" Riku asked. "Which one's the jerk of all the men there?" Alex was getting ready to shot the arrow. "Gaston."  
  
Finally, she let go of the string and the arrow flew. No one there noticed that it was flying toward Gaston. He yelled in pain when it pierced through his heart. Then, he fell and died. "Lucky shot." Riku snorted. Then, the heartless appeared everywhere. Everyone began to run for their lives. Belle got on her horse and rode back to the Beast's castle.  
  
"There goes Belle! Come on!" Alex and Riku ran through another portal and got into the Beast's castle. "Beast! Beast!" They heard Belle's voice from one of the hallways. "Riku, get Belle! Now!" Alex screamed. "I'll take care of the Beast!" Riku dashed and found Belle on the floor, lifeless. "The heartless did this." He put her on his back and ran.  
  
He went back for Alex, but she wasn't there. So, he went back to Hollow Bastion. Little did he know, she was in the West Wing of the castle. "You're not supposed to be here!" Beast yelled. She slashed at her with his claws and made a small cut on her arm. Alex shot an arrow at him, but he dodged and made a bigger cut on her other arm.  
  
"Stupefy!" A red beam stunned him, making him collapse. "I thought this would be tough, fighting you." Alex said, pointing an arrow at his heart. "But, it didn't seem like a challenge." "What are going to do with Belle?" Beast demanded. "Why should I tell you?" Alex's fingertips were ready to let go of the string once again. "Do you want to die fast or slowly?"  
  
"I would want to see Belle before I die." The spell wore off and he punched her. She screamed, but no one heard her. "You're too late. Belle's not in this world anymore." Alex said, using her cold tone. "What?!" Beast sounded furious. "Where is she?! Tell me, little girl!!!" He tightened his grip on her neck. "Where is she?!" Alex didn't answer. She struggled to get out of his grip, but couldn't. 'Help me, Riku. Please help.' "I'm asking you one last time. WHERE IS SHE?!" Still she didn't answer. "Very well." Beast slashed out his claws at her.

* * *

Cliffhanger.  
  
Please read and review. 


	3. Dive into the heart & mixed emotions

**Chapter 3: Dive into the heart & mixed emotions**  
  
Unable to block the attack, Alex fell backward. She couldn't move at all, paralyzed by fear. Beast didn't care if she died. He wanted Belle back. _Slash!_ Alex screamed as he gave his final blow. The cut on her back became deeper and bleed more. "There. Maybe now, you'll die here instead of me." Beast declared as he ran for a way out. A bright light appeared around him and he was gone. Alex was dying on the floor. Riku had left her there. She struggled to get up, but couldn't. Before she passed out, she heard a voice say, "Hold on."  
  
'Am I dead?' She thought, 'No, I'm falling. To where?' Alex landed on her feet on a stained glass pillar. "Where am I?" "Your heart. You just dove into it." A voice so familiar announced. A woman that shared a resemblance to Alex appeared. "Who are you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Alexia, my dear. Don't you remember your own mother?" She asked. Then, tears blinded Alex. "Mom!" She ran and embraced her. "Alex, listen carefully. You must stop Riku before the last keyhole is unsealed." "Why me?" "Because he might believe you. I also know how you've been feeling toward him. You..." "I don't love him!" Alex screamed. "Yes, you do love him. You have feelings for him. But, you didn't even know it at first. You know that and won't admit it. You're the same daughter I had left behind when I died." Her mother shook her head. The younger girl glared at her mother. 'She got me there. I'm busted, aren't I?'  
  
"Maybe. Here's another thing. You have a part of his heart as he has a part of yours." The older woman waved her finger. "Look, mom! I don't know if he loves me the way I love him!" Alex shrieked. "He will in time." 'I don't really like that tone.' "Mom, I have a question." "What is it?" "Why are you here in heart in the first place?" "Isn't that where a mother's supposed to be?" She smiled.  
  
"What happened to the world I was in earlier?" "Well, it was destroyed. Somehow, you got off that world through a bright light."

* * *

"Riku, where's Alexia?" Hades asked. "I thought she left without me. So, I left and got Belle." Riku replied. "Well, she must be dead then." Hook declared. "If she is dead, Hades would know right away." Maleficent snapped. "Got Ariel." Ursula appeared with a mermaid and put her into the capsule next to Belle and Alice.  
  
"She's not dead. She's alive somewhere." Hades had a sphere in his hand. "But, I can't locate her." "Consider her free now. We don't know where she is." Maleficent ordered. "Her dark powers are now gone." "What about her magic?" Jafar asked. "That was in her magical background." Ursula replied, "So, I bet it won't leave her." "The next princesses. One is called Aurora. I've got her in a capsule already." "Who's the last one?" "Kairi, your friend."  
  
'What?' All of a sudden, Riku's heart began to ache. 'Am I doing the right thing? Alex, I wanted to tell you something. But, I couldn't in front of Maleficent.' He thought as he walked away. "Tell her what?" Hades popped out of nowhere. "Nothing." Riku said, looking away. "Girl problems, right?" Hades asked.  
  
"Alright, alright. But, I need you to swear not to tell Maleficent." Hades rolled his eyes and raised his right hand. "I swear on the river Styx not to tell Maleficent." 'That's good enough."  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Hades was cracking up. "That's not funny." Riku snapped. "Yes, it is. The person that Maleficent favors the most is in love with both a princess of heart and Alexia." Hades spat. "Shut up before the others hear you!" Riku snapped again. "A love triangle. It seems the princess also stuck in one. Between you and the other boy, Sora." Hades choked.

* * *

Alex fell to her knees, clutching her chest where her heart was. "What's happening to me?" "Hurry. You must wake up from this dream now and go back to Hollow Bastion!" Her mother ordered. Alex nodded and jerked awake.

* * *

The next chapter takes place after Riku captures Kairi and Sora chases him to Hollow Bastion and before Riku duels Sora in the entrance hall.  
  
Please r&r. 


	4. Interference and Alex's confession

**Chapter four: Interference and Alex's Confession**  
  
Sienna: So, one of the reviewers wanted to know how Alex's mom looked like.  
  
Sarah: OK. She has emerald eyes, short brown hair like Yuna's, and lightly tanned skin. The outfit she wore was like a priestess.  
  
Jasmine: Like Kikyo?  
  
Sarah: No. Anyway, for this fic, I'm kind of changing the plot of KH when they're in Hollow Bastion. So, don't kill me if it doesn't make sense to you.

* * *

Without the keyblade, Sora felt useless at first. But, Beast had joined him. As they looked for a way to get through the locked door of the entrance hall, there was someone watching them. 'I've hidden myself for long enough. I can't stand this waiting anymore.' When Beast and Sora took the lift down to the waterway, Alex blasted opened the door to the entrance hall. She ran through the doors into the hall.  
  
"You could have just picked the lock, you know." A very annoyed male voice stated. "You should talk, keyblade master." Alex hissed. "Is that how you treat former friends, Alex?" The silver haired male asked. "Riku, it will corrupt you. Don't give into the darkness." Alex advised.  
  
"Wanna test that theory?" Riku dashed at her and she leaped up. "The darkness gave me this power, Alex. This power is what I wanted for so long." Riku shouted, slashing out her. Alex took the full-force of the attack. Donald and Goofy (those idiots) just sat on the stairs, watching the two fight.  
  
"Should we join?" Goofy asked. "Nah, let's just watch." Donald replied.  
  
Back to the battle.... (A/N: I'm really bad at battle scenes. That's why they're so sucky.) Each time Riku attacked, Alex blocked. When he casted any spell, she countered it with an arrow. Alex shot several arrows at him. But, he cut all of them in half and sprinted to attack her. Without a sword, Alex felt powerless against her former partner.  
  
"Tired yet, Alex?" Riku taunted. "No." A familiar energy ran through Alex's veins. Her magic was slowly returning. "Come on. Is that all you've got?" Riku taunted again. "No, it isn't. Firaga - Blizzaga -Thundeaga!" Alex casted all three spells at once. The flames, blizzard and lightning became one and exploded in front of Riku, knocking him of his feet. (A/N: I know he's not damaged by magic in the game. Just work with me here. Alex only knows magic.)  
  
Then, everyone heard a woman, laughing. "Maleficent! Show yourself! I know you're watching!" Alex screamed, blocking Riku's sword with her arm. "I see you didn't even make a scratch on each other. I wonder why." Maleficent's voice wondered. Riku flinched at that. But, Alex didn't.  
  
"Err...She's in the Grand hall." Alex disappeared as Sora ran through the blasted down doors.  
  
At the Grand hall...  
  
"Ah. Alexia, I see Riku let you slip out of his sight again." Maleficent turned around to face the young fifteen-year-old. "Cut the crap, witch." Alex snapped. "My, you've become a badly raised one the past few days since you disappeared the last time." Maleficent's eyebrow rose. Then, she chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Alex asked the sorceress. "Well, I suspect you know of the plans about the true darkness and the end of that boy, Sora. So, I have to kill you." Maleficent sent Alex flying. Upon hitting the stone wall of the hall, blood poured out of the wound she received from Beast.  
  
She winced in pain. "Things are looking so bad." When Maleficent was about to finish off Alex, Riku came rushing in. 'Bad timing, that boy has.' Maleficent looked at him and seemed to have read his mind, "I'll take care of the brat. You watch over the princesses and especially keep your eye on her." She pointed at Alex, who was still bleeding.  
  
When she turned around and left, Alex was completely healed. "Damnit." Alex then hissed more curse words. "Language. Watch your language, Alex!" Riku snapped at her. "Whatever. Why should I listen to you when you've sided with that witch and the freakin' darkness?" She snapped back at him. Riku tried so hard not to get angry. But, he couldn't contain all the anger in him fueled by his hate of Sora. Suddenly, the silver haired guy let out a string of curse words at her.  
  
'Man, he's so hot when he's angry. Damnit, not these thoughts again. I still have to keep those out of my mind.' Alex looked away, not knowing that somehow she was standing on the Great Crest. "How did I get here?" She sounded irritated because her powers were growing and she couldn't keep up with them. "Hmmm..." She turned and stared at the entrance to the castle chapel.  
  
"Finally, Maleficent is dead. Now, all that's left is Riku." Alex ran through the chapel and back into the Grand hall. She hid in the shadow like in her dream what seemed like weeks ago. "I have to stop Riku before he kills Sora." She told herself. She saw what was happening. Riku and Sora were fighting. "Riku, don't do this." Sora says. "Kairi wouldn't want this."  
  
"DIE SORA!!" Riku yelled as he begins to give the final blow. Alex can't take it any longer. "RIKU!! NO!!" She screamed, stopping his attack. Sora just sits there and watching them. "Riku..."  
  
"Riku, why are you doing this?" Alex asked, still blocking his attack. "I want to save Kairi! That's why!" Riku answered. "Why did you come back, Alexia?" "You call this saving her!" Alexia screamed. "You don't understand, do you? Sora, run now!"  
  
Sora started running away from that place. Riku twisted Alexia's arm. "Tell me why did you come back!" Alexia screamed in pain. "I came back to save you, Riku! I came to save you from the darkness! I came back for you!" "Wrong, Alexia!!" Riku twisted her arm even more. She winced in pain. "You can't see it, can you? The powers Maleficent gave you! They will consume you! The darkness will! Riku! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Riku demanded. "Because I love you, Riku! That's why I came back to you! If you don't love me, you'll have to kill me to save Kairi!" Alex cried. "Silly girl, he can't hear your confession from where he is right now." A deep voice said, using Riku to speak.  
  
"If you're not Riku, who the hell are you?" Alex demanded. "I am Ansem, the seeker of the true darkness. The boy you call Riku has become my vessel." The so-called Ansem replied. Then, the girl, Kairi had woken up.  
  
"The last princess has woken up. Now, the last keyhole will be unlocked." He was right. It was unlocking. Suddenly, an image of Riku appeared facing Alex and Kairi. "Both of you have to run! NOW! GO!" He yelled. "Riku, what about you?" Alex asked quickly.  
  
"I heard your confession, Alex. It helped me come back! I love you too. Now, run! I'll hold him off for a while!" Riku spun around as the girls ran. Kairi stopped as they got to the Great Crest. "Why'd you stop?" Alex asked. "I'm afraid of...heights." Kairi replied nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to do this." Alex grabbed the Princess of heart's wrist and jumped. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi shrieked. Both landed on their feet near the waterway and ran to the lift, going up to where they saw Donald and Goofy, killing off heartless.  
  
Kairi noticed one heartless attacking the rest of its kind. "What the-? Sora, is that you?" Kairi hugged that creature and POOF! A pair of arms returned Kairi's embrace. It was Sora. "No time for this! The heartless are growing in numbers!" Alex stated the obvious.  
  
"Geez, aren't you acting heartless?" Sora snapped. "Shut up now and let's get going!" All ran to Rising Falls and jumped down the ledges to the gummi ship. "Where are we going?" Kairi asked. "Traverse Town. Warp drive!" Donald was driving. In a flash of light, they were in Traverse Town.

* * *

I'm cutting this chapter short than I expected it to be.  
  
Of course sooner or later, they have to go to the End of the World.  
  
Please r&r. 


	5. Time for the truth

Sarah: I'm back!  
  
Sienna & Jasmine: Like who cares?  
  
Sarah: The people that like this fic.  
  
Sienna: O.O Lucky, you, Justine and Jasmine have accounts on I don't.  
  
Jasmine: It's sucky if you don't have aol or any other Internet connection.  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Evanescence's My last breath.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Time for the truth**  
  
"Because I love you, Riku! That's why I came back to you! If you don't love me, you'll have to kill me to save Kairi!" Her words repeated over and over again in his head. 'She loved me and I never noticed until then. How could I be so stupid not to see that?' Riku thought. Ansem took over his body. Only his soul and heart remained.  
  
_Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet raptured light _

_It ends here tonight_  
  
"Alex, where are you?" His heart ached for her. "Riku! Riku! RIKU!" Her voice cried out his name. It told him she wanted to see him again. "I have to take back my body from Ansem if I want to see her again." He said.  
  
"Do you really think you can take back this body?" Ansem's voice asked. "IT'S MY BODY, ANSEM! NOT YOURS!" Riku yelled. "Tch, tch. Such a violent child." Ansem pointed at the image of Riku and shouted, "Pain!"  
  
_Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet raptured light _

_It ends here tonight  
_  
Stings of darkness shot from his fingertips to Riku's heart. He was in a lot of pain and he cried in agony.

* * *

"Huh?" The glass window behind Alex cracked a little. "Did you hear something?" "No, sorry, Alex. We didn't." Sora's friend, Leon answered. Alex sighed and muttered something about Hollow Bastion. "What did you say?" Leon's partner, Yuffie asked.  
  
"I think she said, 'Hollow Bastion is the worst place to be now since it's infested with heartless, which are growing in number and strength.'" Sora replied. He seemed he and Kairi were the only ones that could understand Alex's mumbling. "She's right. They are growing stronger. But, something else is off." Kairi said.  
  
"Your friend, Riku is in right in the middle of the problem." Alex added. Everyone turned to look at her. "What do you mean, Alex?" Leon asked. Alex sighed, "He's involved because a person named Ansem has control over his body." "Wait, did I hear you say Ansem?" Yuffie asked. Alex nodded. "Yeah, you did."  
  
"Okay, Ansem's evil. But, how'd Riku get into that mess?" Sora looked at Alex for the answer, "I bet you know, Alex." "How'd you figure out that I knew Riku?" The green-eyed girl asked. Sora smirked, "After you disappeared, I asked Riku how you two knew each other. He said you two were friends. 'Fess."  
  
"You're not gonna believe me because of my appearance." Alex looked away from them and said, "I was Riku's partner. We both worked for Maleficent. After we got the princess called Belle, they let me go free." "You what?!" Kairi shrieked, "But, you look so innocent like a pure angel."  
  
"I know. I get that a lot." Alex snapped. Then, another image of Riku appeared. "Look, Sora and Kairi. I'm sorry. Alex, I'm sorry for the way I acted back at Hollow Bastion. Now, you've got to get to the End of the World now, Sora! You have to seal the door! Alex, you have to stay where you are. It'll be too dangerous if you come along with Sora." After that, he disappeared.  
  
"It looked like he read your mind, Alex." Yuffie turned to look at her. But, she was gone. "Where'd she go?" Kairi asked. "She's quick like Yuffie. But, she can't hide forever." Leon and Yuffie ran out the door in search of Alex. "Are they gone?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yup." Sora replied. Alex ran down from the roof and walked right through the door. "Riku is right. You do have to stay here." Kairi said gently. "But I..." But, Sora cut Alex off. "No buts. It's too dangerous." Sora snapped.  
  
"I nearly got killed by your friend Beast a few days ago and I'm still alive." Alex protested. 'I want to see Riku again. One last time.' Her eyes were looking down at the floor instead of Sora. Kairi noticed this and that her eyes showed sadness and loneliness. "You love him, don't you?" Kairi asked Alex, who slowly nodded.  
  
Again, the ghost of Alex's mother appeared. "Mom, you're supposed to be in the farplane. First, you appear when I dove into my heart. And now, here in Traverse Town." Alex turned to face the ghost. "Well, you were supposed to stop Riku, remember." The ghostly woman snapped. Then, the door swung open and Cid and Aerith walked in. Cid's jaw dropped. "Leila, what the hell is going on? You're dead!" "Hello Cid, Aerith." Alex's mom AKA Leila greeted.  
  
"Wait, you know them?!" Alex screamed at her mother. "Yes, dear. I guess you don't remember you were born in Hollow Bastion like them a year after Yuffie Kisaragi." "It's weird, talking to a person from the Farplane really." Kairi whispered to Sora. "This is so not my day." Alex muttered.  
  
"Leila, the priestess?" Aerith looked puzzled. "The one and only." Leila nodded. "Okay. Can we just get back to the manner at hand please?" Alex begged. "Alexia, why are being this annoying?" Leila asked.  
  
"Because I want to get this over with unlike the rest of us." Alex sounded really annoying now. "Shut up and listen or leave." Aerith snapped. "I'll leave then." Alex ran past them through the door behind Aerith and into the Second district.

* * *

Sarah: And from where I left off, Sora has to get the gummi part and all that other stuff. Seal Hollow Bastion keyhole and everything else.  
  
Sienna: Don't tell me you're skipping to when Sora says, "Kingdom Hearts is...light."  
  
Jasmine: Yeah, she is. Because, she has no idea what the hell Sora has to do.  
  
Sarah: Okay. I haven't realized it until now but I don't really like Rikairi fics. It should be Sokairi.  
  
Sienna: Whatever, Sarah. It's your story. And I love to write them since you have nothing to do.  
  
Jasmine: I never have time to write a fic.  
  
Please r&r.


	6. A short reunion

**Chapter six: A short reunion**  
  
"I believe beyond a doubt. That Kingdom Hearts...is light!" Sora shouted. The door opened and light poured out of it. Ansem's body vanished. Some say he died. But, who knows. (Of course, he's still alive. He's the crimson unknown in KH2. I think.)  
  
Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to shut the door. As they did, another person pitched in. "Alex, what the hell are you doing here?" Sora yelled. "I...um...I got on your gummi ship and followed you here." She replied, pushing the door. "Alex!" Riku's voice yelled. "I told you I stay where you were." He walked out from the darkness the door led to.  
  
"But I wanted to see you again." She cried. Tears streaked down her face. "Alex, don't. I'm not worth crying over." Riku told her. Sora started to walk toward them. But, a white-gloved hand stopped them. "Wait, Sora. Let them be." The person was a mouse.  
  
"King Mickey, why?" Donald asked. "If Riku decides to be sealed in Kingdom Hearts, he may not see the girl he loves again." The mouse answered. "I guess he's right." Sora nodded.  
  
"Yes, you are worth crying over. I don't want to lose you like my parents." She continued to cry. Riku embraced her. "I know that. But, I have to go." "Aww. How cute." Goofy said, whom Donald hit with his Dreamrod. "Hold a sec. 'Kay." She pointed at the other, watching them, "Blind!"  
  
They had become blinded for a short period of time, so they couldn't see. When Alex turned to face Riku again, her lips met his. To her surpirse, she kissed him back. "Errr. I can't see! What's going on?!" Sora yelled. "We all can't see, you idiot!" Donald snapped at the keyblade master.  
  
Alex closed her eyes as Riku's arms left her shoulders and went down to her waist. To feel her lips against his, Riku felt like he couldn't move at all. "Sorry to interrupt. But, someone has to go with King Mickey." Sora snapped. Upon that, they broke the kiss.  
  
"I thought the spell would last longer than that." Alex muttered. "You coming, Riku?" Mickey started for the door. Riku looked at Alex one last time. His face had told her that he loved her and that he promised to come back to her. Alex looked at him with her sad eyes and nodded. That told him she would wait for him, even if he couldn't come back.  
  
He turned and pushed to door to close with Sora and co. Sora's keyblade started glowing and the door was sealed. Suddenly, Alex appeared next to Kairi. "How'd I get here?" Kairi asked, looking at her surroundings.  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Remember what I said before! I'm always with you too. I'll come to you! I promise!"  
  
"I know you will!"  
  
_When you walk away, _

_You don't hear me say, _

_"Please, Oh baby, don't go." _

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. _

_It's hard to let go._  
  
The land beneath their feet began to separate. Slowly, their hands began to slip. "Kairi!" Sora yelled. "Sora!" But, Kairi was held back by Alex. "Alex, take care of her while I'm gone." Sora said to the fifteen-year-old girl. Alex nodded.  
  
_You've giving me too many things _

_Lately you're all I need _

_You smiled and said,  
  
"Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
  
When we are older, you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple."_  
  
Suddenly, the bare surroundings sprouted trees and things familiar to Kairi. "Home! It's Destiny Islands!" Kairi screamed. "Sora!" As Sora faded away, he whispered something. But, no one heard him. Shooting stars streaked across the night sky. "The gummi barrier's back." Alex said.  
  
_When you walk away, _

_You don't hear me say, _

_"Please, Oh baby, don't go." _

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. _

_It's hard to let go._  
  
"They'll come back. I'm sure of it." Kairi said, smiling at her new friend. "I'll wait for Riku. Even if I have to wait the rest of my life." Alex whispered. "Me too. I'll wait for Sora." Kairi said, looking out at the ocean as the sun rose. "Hey! Look, it's Kairi and someone I haven't seen before!" Selphie screamed.  
  
_The daily things that keep us all busy _

_are confusing me _

_That's when you came to me and said, _

_"Wish I could prove I love you, But does that mean I have walk on water?" _

_When we are older, you'll understand It's enough when I say so _

_And maybe some things are that simple._  
  
"I've got a name. It's Alexia or Alex. Whatever you want to call me." She said quickly, not looking at them, but at the horizon. "Where's Sora and Riku?" Wakka asked. "We don't know. We were separated again." Kairi answered.  
  
"Hey! Wait, does that girl have anything to do with Riku?" Selphie asked, giving Alex the evil eye. "Selphie, it's not in your position to ask that." Tidus snapped at her. "Ya, we all know you are obsessed with Riku. But, that has crossed the line." Wakka glared at her.  
  
_When you walk away, _

_You don't hear me say, _

_"Please, Oh baby, don't go." _

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. _

_It's hard to let go._  
  
"What?! I was just asking!" Selphie shrieked. "Well, here's a fact. Alex is Riku's girlfriend." Kairi said calmly. "She's WHAT?" Selphie screamed. "I gonna get a headache soon." Alex muttered.  
  
"Alex, what's that in your pocket?" Kairi asked. "Huh?" Alex's hand reached into her pocket and there was a yellow star- shaped fruit. "That's a Paupo fruit. If two people share that, their destinies will be intertwined." Tidus said. "I wonder who gave it to her though." Selphie snorted in an unladylike way.  
  
_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings _

_the future doesn't _

_Scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_  
  
"I bet Riku did." Tidus smirked. "Selphie's getting jealous." Wakka teased. "I AM NOT!" She shrieked. "Yes, you are." Alex hissed.  
  
"You can't really hide it, you know." Kairi giggled.  
  
"Why are you going through this again?" Mickey asked Riku. "I'm doing this because I want to forget everything that I did wrong." Riku answered, not looking at the mouse. "There was no reason to go back to my world."  
  
King Mickey sighed, "You and Alexia are so much alike." "You knew her?" Riku asked. The mouse nodded. "It was a year ago when I met her in another world. Apparently, she was working for someone, running in and out. Alexia would disappear for a week at a time until she finally vanished."  
  
_When you walk away, _

_You don't hear me say, _

_"Please, Oh baby, don't go." _

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. _

_It's hard to let go._  
  
"The day I met her was about a few weeks ago. It seemed like we've known each other since we were kids." Riku said, walking ahead. "Since you were kids? That is strange." Mickey stated, holding his keyblade, "If you want to see her again, we have to look for a way out."  
  
"But, there's isn't a way out." Riku hissed. "If there's a will, there's a way. Don't lose sight of the light. In your case, that would be Alexia." Mickey said cheerfully.  
  
_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't _

_Scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_  
  
"Hopefully, you're right, Mickey." Riku said as he started running. 'Please, Alex. Wait for me.'  
  
After hours of running....  
  
Riku stopped and rested. "Is everyone in your world that fast?" Mickey asked. "Well, the kids are." Riku said, wiping the sweat from his face.  
  
The mouse admired his speed.  
  
_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't _

_Scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at what we've found." A distant voice said. "A kid and rat." Another voice snorted. "I'm not a kid!" Riku yelled into the darkness.  
  
Two figures stepped out from the darkness. Both were wearing black raincoats. "My, such a violent child, opposite to him." The figure standing on the right said. The voice indicated that the figure was a girl. "Yes, I know." The other said.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Mickey asked. "Never mind. I know you seek a way out of this place. There is no way out unless you join us." The girl figure said. "What if we don't?" Riku wondered outloud.  
  
"You won't able to get out of here and Alex will die of grief if she found out." The guy figure smirked. 'How'd they know about that?' Riku wondered.  
  
The four stood in silence as Mickey and Riku thought about the offer.  
  
"Well, have you decide or not?" The girl snapped. Mickey looked at Riku with his 'I-think-we-should' look. "Fine." Riku snorted. The male figure and Riku shook hands. That was the last thing Riku ever saw.

* * *

Please r&r.


	7. Epilogue

This will get confusing because two Kairis.  
  
**Chapter 7: Epilogue**  
  
"Riku, are you awake?" Mickey asked. Riku couldn't see but he knew Mickey was in front of him with two others. "What happened to my sight?" Riku asked. "When you joined with the Unknowns, you lost it. The light blinds you. There's only one thing that can reverse it. Your light." The same female voice said.  
  
"You sound exactly like a friend of mine." Riku snorted. "Kairi, right?" The girl asked. "How'd you...?" Riku was cut off. "He's the soul of Sora. She's the soul of Kairi. Well, half of them." Mickey explained.  
  
Riku touched his eyes and felt a blindfold over them. "Only Alex can help you with your sight." 'Sora' muttered.  
  
"This is gonna one bad day." 'Kairi' said, "Come on! We have to find a way out!" "The heartless are here." Riku said. Though his was blind, he felt the dark aura around the shadows.

* * *

Alex tossed and turned in her sleep. "Riku, don't leave me here alone. Please come back." She said. 'Now, she's having nightmares. What else could happen?' Kairi mentally asked herself. Alex has been living with Kairi ever since she came to the island after the door was sealed.  
  
"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back!" Riku said to her, "I promise!" Alex nodded. "I'll wait even if you can't come back!"  
  
Riku smiled one last time and walked away in the distance. Alex's surroundings were hazy and she could barely see. She only saw Riku's disappearing figure until he vanished completely.  
  
"Hey Sleepy-head! Wake up!" Kairi voice screamed. Alex slowly opened her emerald eyes and saw Kairi, sitting next to her. "What'd you have to wake me up?" She groaned. Kairi giggled. "It's nine in the morning. Now, get up. You need to wear something besides your white revealing top and those jeans. Wear a skirt with a matching top for once."  
  
"No." Alex said quickly, "I like wearing pants. The last time I wore a skirt was wear I was twelve." Kairi glared at her and point at a new outfit at the foot of her bed. "Use that outfit for once." Alex looked at the blue tank top and black skirt and then back at Kairi. "If I disagree with you, you're gonna make me wear it anyway, right?"  
  
Kairi nodded. Alex went into the bathroom and came out wearing that outfit with a blue belt, holding the skirt to her waist. It felt weird to Alex since the belt slanted to the side. "Happy now, Kairi?"  
  
"Yeah, come on!" Kairi dragged her friend out of the house to her boat. As she rowed to the island, they saw a ship land at the main island. "How could that ship get past the gummi barrier?" Alex asked, "The worlds aren't connected. Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts."  
  
"I know." Kairi said, rowing the boat even faster. As they got closer to the island, they saw two figures talking to Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. Kairi walked toward them as Alex tied the boat to the pier. "Hey guys! What's up?" Kairi asked. The group turned around and saw the two of them. "Hey! Kairi, Alex. Meet Ryan and Jason. The new comers." Tidus announced. Ryan was tall, had shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore black shorts and a white shirt. Jason was slightly shorter than Ryan was, but you couldn't tell the different. He wore an all black outfit. Jason had blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair like his brother.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kairi and she's Alex." Kairi said in a friendly way. Alex gave both guys a death glare and ran off to the Paupo tree. "Sorry about Alex. She came to the island a few days ago." Selphie snorted, "I suggest you stay away from her. She likes to be alone most of the time."  
  
Ryan looked at Jason and shook his head. "Why does she like to be alone?" "Well, she and..." Tidus was cut off by Wakka. "She's need times to think about things." Then, Selphie had to open her big mouth. "Actually, her boyfriend disappeared a few days ago. He promised to come back for her." "She is kinda cute." Ryan said to himself. Jason glared at him and said under his breath, "Bro, how could you say that when her guy's still alive?" Only Ryan heard this.  
  
"Alex, wanna duel?" Wakka asked. "Sure." Alex jumped down from the wooden bridge and waited for Wakka to get ready. "This I wanna see." Tidus said, sitting on the pier.  
  
"Ready!" Kairi screamed, "GO!"  
  
Wakka threw his blitzball at Alex, who dodged. Wakka kept throwing his ball, hoping to wear her out. Instead, it backfired. He was the one getting tired. "Tired yet, Wakka?" Alex taunted, punching him. "No, not yet!" Wakka punched her, knocking her into the shack's door.  
  
"That's gotta hurt." Jason muttered. "If she's anything like Riku, she can tolerate that pain." Selphie snorted in an un-ladylike way. Alex did 180- degree flip and kicked Wakka on the head, knocking him out. "Alex won!" Kairi screamed, "Wakka lost!"  
  
In her palm, Alex conjured a small flame. "Hey! What's in your hand?" Selphie squealed. "Dance flames!" Alex whispered. Flames danced around Selphie. "Wait, you can use magic?!" Jason looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, she does. Why are you asking?" Kairi asked. "Because where we came from, using magic's a crime." Ryan replied. "Really?" Tidus twitched a little.  
  
"Heh. Just like in my homeworld. I was always mistreated because of my magic. That slutty princess Amelia was the one who tortured me because of it." Alex muttered. "Princess Amelia? That's the name of the Crown Princess of our world, Elysian." Ryan sounded surprised. (Not the same Elysian in KH: The New Destiny. It's a little different.)  
  
"Wait, there was a girl who was the Princess's servant. She used magic and was mistreated. You can't be." Jason said, looking at Alex. "What was the girl's last name?" Tidus asked. Alex started walking quickly. "I think it was Rzeznik." Jason answered.  
  
Alex flinched. "Rzeznik? That's my last name." "Wait, hold on. Alex Rzeznik?" Ryan stood there in thought. Finally, his head lifted. "Alexia! I remember you now! You're the daughter of that priestess Leila Rzeznik!" 'Oh Gawd. Don't mention anything about my disappearance.' Alex prayed, taking a few steps back.  
  
"We all thought you died!!" Jason yelled. "I didn't. Now, that's that." Alex said coldly. "Oh Yevon. She doesn't remember." Ryan shook his head. "Blame her short-term memory loss for her forgetfulness!!" Selphie screamed. "Shuddup!" Alex snapped, "I don't remember anything about my homeworld! Nothing! I can't even remember if I had friends there!"  
  
"So, you don't remember us being friends with us." A girl walked out of the shack. She had long, blonde hair and emerald eyes. She wore a purple top and black pants. "Caitlin, chill. She'll remember one day." Ryan suggested.  
  
Then, it hit Alex. "Caitlin, Ryan and Jason. You were the only ones who didn't treat me the way the others did. I kinda remember some things."  
  
After talking nearly the entire day, Kairi, Alex and the others left the main island.  
  
"It's hard to believe that was Alex." Jason said. "She's fairly attractive now." Ryan mentioned. "Hands off her, Ryan. I heard she has a boyfriend." Caitlin snapped. Both Jason and Caitlin glared at Ryan.  
  
Ryan smirked, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

* * *

Ooh! Ryan's up to something! This is the end of the fic. So, please wait for the sequel. I think I'm gonna call it **I'm with you**. I'll take four years after the game. So, see ya.  
  
**Thank yous**  
  
**Kawii-chan  
**  
**Rosie71367**  
  
**Michelle (Anonymous)  
**  
**Soraandme4ever (Anonymous)**  
  
**SetsuntaMew**


End file.
